The Dark Truth
by True.blue.love
Summary: Priscilla was going crazy. Her power was overflowing everywhere causing major pandimonium among the people. "She's going to kill us all and she doesn't even care let alone NOTICE!" Eyes wide Clare tried to think of a way to get Raki to calm Priscilla down
1. The Abyssal Riful

Claymore

**The Dark Truth**

**This is my first ever Fanfic and I hope you like it. I'm not very good at writing stories and my grammar sucks something bad but w/e I hope you like!**

**Chapter One**

Clare stood silently watching as dark clouds spread over the everlasting sky. "The yoma are coming." Muttering quietly she looked over at Miria with dark eyes before stating to her, "we will go after the awakened beings…the rest of you go after the other yoma so they don't get in the way of us. Got it?" They all nodded in agreement and shot off in different directions.

Miria turned to Clare and took a long stride forward. "Let's go." At the sound of Miria's words Clare took off in the direction of the large masses of yoma energy. Freezing when they approached it she spotted four large awakened beings in the mountains. "So many yoma…all in one large group too. You'd think that by now they'd have tried to kill each other."

"They should have, unless someone is ordering them not to, which in turn that would mean that this is the work of an Abyssal one." Casting a quick, grave glance at Miria she continued. "It can't be Isley because he's in the west so that means that this is Riful's doing. She must be intending to recruit more claymore into her army…but it's useless. As long as Isley has Priscilla no one stands a chance. I can't even get close enough to Isley to be able to get Raki back." Muttering the last part to herself she looked at Miria.

Sighing softly Miria turned and looked at the areas where their comrades were fighting. "We mustn't discourage any of them or we will surely lose. However we can't leave them in the dark or else they will be killed or even worse…recruited."

Looking at the wide expanse of yoma Clare shook her head. "The organization will fall soon, even with their 'weapon'. The Abyssal ones are getting stronger and the organization weaker. They will be devoured by the strength of Isley and Riful. Isley may have gotten rid of Luciela but there is still the matter of Priscilla. Isley and Riful combined wouldn't be able to defeat Priscilla let alone the organization. They are no match for her strength." Looking back over at the awakened beings she sighed and started running. "We'd better hurry up."

**Ooooo I hope you like my first chapter...if you have any comments or tips please feel free to tell me.**


	2. Unwanted Battles

Claymore

**The Dark Truth**

**This is my first ever Fanfic and I hope you like it. I'm not very good at writing stories and my grammar sucks something bad but w/e I hope you like!**

**Chapter One**

Clare stood silently watching as dark clouds spread over the everlasting sky. "The yoma are coming." Muttering quietly she looked over at Miria with dark eyes before stating to her, "we will go after the awakened beings…the rest of you go after the other yoma so they don't get in the way of us. Got it?" They all nodded in agreement and shot off in different directions.

Miria turned to Clare and took a long stride forward. "Let's go." At the sound of Miria's words Clare took off in the direction of the large masses of yoma energy. Freezing when they approached it she spotted four large awakened beings in the mountains. "So many yoma…all in one large group too. You'd think that by now they'd have tried to kill each other."

"They should have, unless someone is ordering them not to, which in turn that would mean that this is the work of an Abyssal one." Casting a quick, grave glance at Miria she continued. "It can't be Isley because he's in the west so that means that this is Riful's doing. She must be intending to recruit more claymore into her army…but it's useless. As long as Isley has Priscilla no one stands a chance. I can't even get close enough to Isley to be able to get Raki back." Muttering the last part to herself she looked at Miria.

Sighing softly Miria turned and looked at the areas where their comrades were fighting. "We mustn't discourage any of them or we will surely lose. However we can't leave them in the dark or else they will be killed or even worse…recruited."

Looking at the wide expanse of yoma Clare shook her head. "The organization will fall soon, even with their 'weapon'. The Abyssal ones are getting stronger and the organization weaker. They will be devoured by the strength of Isley and Riful. Isley may have gotten rid of Luciela but there is still the matter of Priscilla. Isley and Riful combined wouldn't be able to defeat Priscilla let alone the organization. They are no match for her strength." Looking back over at the awakened beings she sighed and started running. "We'd better hurry up."

**Ooooo I hope you like my first chapter...if you have any comments or tips please feel free to tell me.**


End file.
